


Blood Lust

by fleeting_fantasy



Series: Lucifer/Reader [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, F/M, Fingering/Handjob/Etc, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Sex, Slight Possessiveness, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/fleeting_fantasy
Summary: Lucifer's orders were clear: "Come to my room tonight."Not wanting to deal with the consequences you may face if you didn't, you obeyed.With any possible distraction out of the way, his tongue worked like magic and wooed you.And you quickly fell for the vampire's spell.(A continuation story 1-22 of the vampire event from Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lucifer/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855165
Comments: 14
Kudos: 485





	Blood Lust

“In truth, you want this as well, don’t you?”

Lucifer’s words struck you like lightning, sending little waves of shock to your nerves and igniting a strange feeling of desire within you that hadn’t been present at the advances of the other vampires. 

“You want to feel my arms around you, to give yourself up to me and offer up your blood…” 

You wet your lips, frozen in place by his half lidded gaze and knowing smirk, his hands comfortably folded together. Your knees felt weak as he towered over you, taking a step forward and leaning in, forcing a cool bead of sweat to form on your forehead. Your throat was tight and you forced yourself to swallow what felt like a thick ball, your eyes never leaving the eldest vampire’s unfairly captivating gaze. 

“I… I do… want this,” your reply was barely above a whisper, though with the way Lucifer’s smirk grew in size, and his leather-clad fingers seized your chin, he heard you as clear as day. 

“Then I’ll grant your wish,” he lowered his voice, licking his lips slowly,  _ seductively _ . “You’re special. I won’t drink you dry… no.” Lucifer’s thumb brushed against your bottom lip, leaning in so close you could feel his warm breath on your cheeks. “I’m going to kiss you again and again, all over your body,” he promised, a hand on your waist guiding you to his bed with ease as if you were in a trance— and truthfully, you very much were in one. “Indulging in you just a bit each and every night.” 

“Nn…” Your mind was growing fuzzy, and he hadn’t even done anything to you yet, but the promises he laid flat at your feet was making your head spin. When he ordered you to come to his room a few hours ago, you had an itch of what he was going to do, but… you found yourself obeying him regardless of the signals of danger in your ears. You were captivated by him in too many ways. You hadn’t even processed what Lucifer was doing until your ankles hit the edge of his large bed and you were pushed down onto the silky sheets. 

He chuckled as your body began to respond in such delightful ways, quickly deciding to see how far he was push your boundaries. Lucifer slid a knee between your legs, forcing a gasp out of you as he pressed it against your crotch, watching as you began to squirm under his form. “And I do mean  **every** night. No other vampire will ever know the taste of your blood…” The fingers that took your chin in his grasp traced down your neck, towards the measly uniform that hid your delightful blood from him. “You’re mine, after all, dear little lamb.” 

Your arms were heavy and you didn’t bother trying to push him off, your face hot with embarrassment as he slowly began to pull away at the weak piece of fabric around your neck and unbutton your uniform. “Luci— Lucifer… just… be gentle,” your request was weak-willed, knowing you had no control over what Lucifer chose to do; he was right when he told you he easily overpowered you, though with the way he chortled, he didn’t seem too opposed to the idea of being gentle with you, at least for now. 

“Of course. I’m not like my brothers, you know. I have more self control than that. it’s much more satisfying to watch you slowly crave the way my fangs enter your skin, losing yourself to the pleasure that only I can provide…” Lucifer’s eyes glistened with mischief as he pressed his knee further on your crotch, watching as your expression became blown out as waves of pleasure crashed into you, your body subconsciously grinding against his leg in response. “Having you beg for it— for  _ me _ — every night. Have you begging for me to be rougher, when the sweet and gentle treatment isn’t enough for you.” 

You choked out a whine when his lips found its way to the underside of your jaw, placing a single open-mouthed kiss on your warm skin. 

“I look forward to every little expression and noise I’ll draw out from you, from now until eternity.” 

Lucifer kissed you with a searing passion that his usual composed demeanor would have never betrayed, stealing your breath as he undid the rest of your top and pushed the fabric from your shoulders, clearly pleased when you took the hint and wormed your arms free from the uniform. His fangs brushed against your bottom lip for a moment as he kissed you, gloved hand now coming to cup your cheek as you shuddered and felt as if he were going to practically swallow you whole.

As your head began to spin, his greedy kisses barely giving you a moment of respite, you gently pressed your hands against his chest, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Your hips continued to squirm, shamelessly rolling on his clothed thigh as you grew more and more aroused with each passing second. 

Thankfully though, he was merciful enough to heed your request, breaking the kiss with a slight nibble on your bottom lip before following his way down your jaw, leaving the same open-mouthed kisses in his wake that made you shudder out a blissful sigh, resting your hand on the vampire’s hair. He grunted, though he didn't move your arm, so you assumed he was fine with it. Though perhaps he was just being nice to you right now, since you’ve willingly bared yourself for him— promised yourself to him. 

Lucifer’s leather-clad fingers slipped between your locks, gripping it lightly and pulling your head to one side, giving himself better access to your untouched skin as he left slightly wet kisses down your neck. The hand that rested at your hip left feathery touches on your abdomen as he began to tug at the hem of your pants, slipping his fingers inside and pulling, letting the material snap back against your skin and smirking when you hissed a gasp, but a growl rumbled in the back of his throat when you tugged his hair sharply in revenge. 

You couldn’t stand the idea of Lucifer teasing you after he had explicitly expressed his promise to make you succumb to the ecstacy from being bitten, and with it, subvertly promised to pleasure you in other ways. Your free hand undid the button on your uniform’s bottom, wiggling the fabric down to your thighs, leaving just enough room for Lucifer to take control again. His fingers, this time, dipped into your underwear, humming in amusement as he felt how aroused you already were. 

“Hasty, are we…? I suppose I can’t blame you,” Lucifer’s tongue wet the crook of your neck, brushing his fangs against your flushed skin but never breaking it. “I don’t believe that I could hold myself back from devouring you whole if I took things slow, so just for tonight, I’ll merely give a taste of what kind of heaven I will give you every night.” The texture of his glove as he explored every intimate part of your body, his fingers stroking you just right and tearing a sob of pleasure from your lips. 

You let your head fall back, still tugged this way and that by the vampire above you, and arched your back as he seemed to immediately find each and every spot that made you choke out his name like a prayer. You tugged his hair softly everytime his fingers make your vision blur, getting so hot you swore you could see the little puffs of air escaping from your lips as you panted, sweat rolling down your skin as he worked you up to an orgasm with minimal effort. If he were to put in everything he could into even just fucking you, you were sure you would die— not to mention how he promised that his bites would be absolutely  _ euphoric, _ and you believed him without question. 

Lucifer continued to pepper your skin with kisses, stopping every so often around your neck, shoulder, and collarbone, careful not to use his fangs, as he sucked and nibbled on the skin, leaving blossoms of red on your skin, claiming every inch as his. “That’s it, my little lamb,” Lucifer purred as he felt your hips jut into his hand. “Let out that gorgeous voice of yours for me.” 

“Lucifer—” you groaned loudly as you felt yourself grow closer to your high. “Please, I— I want you to— ghh!” 

“Want me to what, hm?” Lucifer’s teeth teased your skin and the fast pace of his motions slowed to a much more languid one as he waited for your answer.

You weren’t a fan of it and glared at the smug vampire, hoping to use that as some sort of leverage for you to to demand him finish getting you off. “I want you to bite me,  _ please _ .” You just barely managed to blurt it out, your cheeks burning with a culmination of embarrassment and shame as you admitted you were very curious as to how his fangs would feel inside of you, and if it would let you cum, you were more than willing to try it. 

Lucifer’s hand stilled, letting you do the work as you rutted and rocked your hips to feel his gloved hand work you closer and closer to your high. He was too preoccupied with the overwhelming desire to taste you. Your hot blood, racing just for him, ready for him to drink, tempted him beyond his control, especially after your demand. Lucifer couldn’t very well refuse you, now could he?

“Begging so early on, so easily… you’ve haven’t been pierced by my fangs, yet you’re so  _ desperate  _ for it. Humans are quite interesting…” His breathing grew slightly ragged as he fought within himself, conflicted on where he should even bite you. Lucifer’s eyes darted along your body like a predator examining his prey, before he leaned in and attached himself to your neck, figuring that he would make a mark where everyone could see, where everyone would know. 

Lucifer barely bothered with preparation, baring his fangs and finding his mark before he pushed his fangs inside your neck, breaking the skin, being so agonizingly slow as his tongue caught every last drop of your blood that leaked from the wound. He groaned, the hand in your hair tightening as he buried his fangs in as deep as they would go, greedily lapping away at the essence of your life. He wanted to part from your neck, to tease you about how delicious your blood was and how addicting he knew it was going to be for him, but couldn’t even be bothered to pull away from your neck. Lucifer would stop soon. He wasn’t going to kill you. But for now… he’d like a little more. 

The sensation you felt when Lucifer bit into your skin nearly ripped out a scream from your throat, though it was quickly silenced by the suffocating euphoria he promised— it was unlike anything you had ever experienced. Every nerve of yours was completely alight and an orgasm quickly followed, blinding your vision with white as you came onto the vampire’s hand, twitching and moaning, writhing like a complete mess underneath him as he continued to drain you of your blood. Your head spun and you called out his name, gasping for air as your body quickly drove itself to overstimulation. 

“Hah… ah…” Lucifer forced himself away, the difficulty to do so immense, but he knew it would be for the best. His tongue caught the drops of blood that had evaded him and ran down your neck before locking his eyes with yours. His mouth was stained red with your blood, his pupils blown out to match yours, clearly experiencing a similar kind of high at the taste of you. He brought his hand out from your underwear, still somewhat in a trance from your blood, but conscious enough— more than you, at the very least. Lucifer ran his blood-coated tongue over his cum-soaked fingers, groaning in a shamelessly erotic fashion as the taste of you melded in his tongue. Lucifer took a shaky breath, cleaning his hand and every so often looking back at you, who watched him with stars in your eyes, as if you were still on cloud nine. 

“With an expression like that, you it so tempting for me to fuck you senseless and drain you dry, little lamb,” Lucifer finally spoke, leaning in and kissing the corner of your lips. “But— I’ll refrain. There will be plenty of time for us to experience the pleasures we can offer each other.” He kissed you properly this time, and you tasted the strange combination of salt and iron on his tongue as he kissed you, over and over again, a habit he had warned you of before. “Isn’t that right?”


End file.
